1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dispensing system for dispensing a fluid or product from a spray device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for discharging a product through a nozzle of an aerosol container from a dispensing system.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Aerosol containers are commonly used to store and dispense a product such as air freshening agents, deodorants, insecticides, germicides, decongestants, perfumes, or any other known products suitable for dispersal in the form of particles or droplets suspended within a gas. The product is forced from the aerosol container through an aerosol valve by a hydrocarbon or non-hydrocarbon propellant, or another compressed gas. Typical aerosol containers comprise a body with an opening at a top end thereof. A mounting cup is crimped to the opening of the container to seal the top end of the body to prevent leakage of the product or the propellant. The mounting cup is generally circular in geometry and may include an outer wall that extends upwardly from a base of the mounting cup to connect to the area of crimping. A pedestal also extends upwardly from a central portion of the base of the mounting cup. A valve assembly connected to the aerosol container includes a valve stem, a valve body, and a valve spring. The valve stem extends through the pedestal, wherein a distal end extends upwardly away from the pedestal and a proximal end is disposed within the valve body. The valve body is secured within an inner side of the mounting cup and a dip tube may be attached to the valve body. The dip tube extends downwardly into an interior of the body of the container. The distal end of the valve stem is axially depressed along a longitudinal axis thereof to open the valve assembly and thereby discharge the product through the valve assembly. In other aerosol containers, the valve stem is tilted or displaced in a direction transverse to the longitudinal axis of the container to radially actuate the valve stem. When the valve assembly is opened, a pressure differential between the container interior and the atmosphere forces the contents of the container out through an orifice of the valve stem.
To facilitate their use in various circumstances, the aerosol containers are often provided with one or more actuators. The actuators are configured to depress the valve stem of the aerosol container to release product, in some cases, through the actuator. Depending upon the application, the actuators can be manual or automated. Manual actuators include overcaps, buttons, levers, or triggers that, when depressed or otherwise activated, cause product to be dispensed from the aerosol container. Alternatively, the actuators can be operated by machinery residing within a housing that contains the aerosol container or that is otherwise attached thereto. In an automated dispensing system, for example, a motor may be coupled to an actuator that is configured to dispense product from an aerosol container. In that case, a timer may be connected to a motor that, in accordance with a predefined schedule, causes the motor to operate the actuator to dispense product. These mechanisms can be configured to dispense product into a particular volume, for example, to ensure that a certain quantity of freshening agents, deodorants, or insecticides are dispensed into a room containing the dispensing system.
Many conventional dispensing systems are only configured to contain a single product or fluid container and are, therefore, only capable of dispensing a single product. In the case of fragrance-dispensing systems, the constant dispensing of a single fragrance can quickly become tiresome for a user, particularly as the desire for a specific fragrance may vary throughout the day, or from day-to-day. Additionally, the constant dispensing of a single fragrance can lead to fragrance fatigue or habituation causing the user to realize a reduced benefit from the dispensed fragrance. In other applications, where the dispensers are used for the distribution of insecticides or germicides, the constant distribution of the same product or chemical may actually defeat the purpose of the system by promoting the development of resistant insects or germs. Additionally, a dispenser having only a single product container will require more regular refilling and is more likely to run out of product, resulting in regular periods of time during which the dispenser cannot operate and requiring regular user maintenance and attention. Accordingly, in many dispensing systems it is advantageous to provide the capability of dispensing more than one product.
A different problem associated with prior art automated dispensing systems is that they often dispense products when it is of little benefit to a user. If the system is configured to dispense product at regular intervals, and has no capability to detect the presence of an individual, for example, the system will continue to dispense product even when individuals are not present and cannot benefit from the product. This can be extremely wasteful.
Some conventional systems include a single motion sensor, and are configured to dispense product only when they detect movement (implying the presence of an individual or other suitable target) using that single motion detector. The accuracy of those systems, though, can be limited by the configuration of their motion detection systems. Because the motion detection systems of these dispensers have a specific field of vision, if a target does not happen to pass through that field of vision, or if the field of vision of the single motion detector is blocked by an obscuring structure, the individual will not be detected and the product will not be dispensed. For example, if a conventional dispenser having a single motion detector is positioned in a corner of a room, the motion sensor could become oriented toward one of the walls. In that case, at least a portion of the sensor's field of vision could become blocked by one of the room's walls, thereby diminishing the effectiveness of the motion sensor. As such, a single motion sensor arrangement forces the user to adjust the orientation and placement of the dispenser to optimize the sensing area, which may result in the dispenser being positioned in a location that does not conform with the overall design aesthetics of the room.
Another common drawback associated with prior art devices is the difficulty with which an aerosol container or batteries are loaded into or removed from the housing. To ensure that the actuating system incorporated into the housing is able to operate the valve assembly connected to the aerosol container, after the housing is closed, the container must be accurately positioned within the housing. If the actuator is not positioned correctly, the actuator may be incapable of operating the valve assembly to cause product to be dispensed, or may even damage the container. Conversely, and equally important, if the actuator is not accurately positioned, the actuator may be incapable of releasing the valve assembly to stop the dispensing of product, or the product may be partially released from the container because the container is not seated properly and the valve may be partially blocked. Similarly, if the batteries are not correctly positioned within the housing, the batteries may be incapable of enabling power to the device.
In conventional housings, the aerosol containers are often secured by a clamping system wherein a door or hinged portion of the housing is closed over the aerosol container to lock the container into position within the housing. These securing systems often allow a user to close the housing even if the container is not positioned accurately within the housing. Sometimes, when attempting to close the housing, a user may simply force the housing closed, possibly damaging the aerosol container and other components of the dispensing system.